If You're Reading this
by It's Too Late To Apologise
Summary: This isn't my first fan fiction story. My other account ZacElover01, is temporarily down and it won't work.The concequences of going to war.[Trink, Mrs. Larkin] ONE SHOT


_If you're reading this __  
__My momma is sitting there __  
__Looks like I only got a one way ticket over here __  
__I sure wish I could give you one more kiss ___

**Tracy sat down drearily on the couch. It had been so many months since she had seen him. And now, this letter from the place where he was fighting, it drove her over the edge. She didn't want him dead. He was too much of her life. His mother was sitting by her as Tracy clunged to the letter as if it were her only friend. She opened the letter and breathed heavily. She read over the first sentence before quitting because of the tears that formed in her eyes. She laid the letter on her swollen stomach and looked over at his mother who was tearing up, just as much as Tracy was. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.****  
**  
_War was just a game we played when we were kids __  
__Well I'm laying down my gun __  
__I'm hanging up my boots __  
__I'm up here with God __  
__And we're both watching over you_

**As she read on, she feared the life of her husband. She was afraid that she was going to lose him. That this was the letter that they all wrote just-in-case. She felt the tears burn her eyes as she read on. His mother was laying on her, eyes just as red as hers and she was just as upset. "Mom, you didn't do anything. It's my fault. I should of begged him not to go, but I was so afraid that if he left in a bad mood, that he'd come back that way." She said crying harder.**

_So lay me down __  
__In that open field out on the edge of town __  
__And know my soul __  
__Is where my momma always prayed where it would go. __  
__If you're reading this I'm already home. __  
_  
**Tracy put the letter down on the coffee table before her. After struggling to hold back the pain, she lost and broke down in the arms of her mother-in law. "Why did he have to go home?" She asked sobbing. His mothers response was equally tear coated, but Tracy managed to hear it. "Honey, don't blame yourself. The last thing Link wants you to do is blame yourself. He was a good boy." She stopped and breathed heavily still sobbing.****  
**  
_If you're reading this __  
__Half way around the world __  
__I won't be there to see the birth of our little girl_

**Mrs. Larkin picked up the letter and read the next part aloud. "Trace, you're the most important thing in my life. I hope this thing ends soon. If you're reading this, Halfway around the world, I won't be there to see the birth of our little girl." His mother stopped and sobbed. It was true, he would never meet the child that would of called him 'daddy.' They cried together and broke down together, they shared a moment together that they hoped would never happen.****  
**  
_I hope she looks like you __  
__I hope she fights like me __  
__Stand up for the innocent and the weak __  
__I'm laying down my gun __  
__Hanging up my boots __  
__Tell dad I don't regret that id follow in his shoes_

**Tracy took the letter from her hands. Glancing over the note. She finally gulped and started to read again. "I hope she looks like you, I hope she fights like me. Stands up for the innocent and the weak." She felt the tears burn from her eyes and run down her cheeks like a river. His mother looked at her stomach. Her grandchild was in there, and if what her son was trying to say was that he died, his little daughter would never meet him. She would never know how much he meant to everyone. "I'm laying down my gun, hanging up my boots. Tell Dad I don't regret that I followed in his shoes."****  
**  
_So lay me down __  
__In that open field out on the edge of town __  
__And know my soul is where my momma always prayed where it would go __  
__If you're reading this, I'm already home __  
_  
**She didn't know what to say. She read the next part silently before looking up at his mother. Tracy held a hand protectively to her belly. His mother was looking down at her hands, examining them. "Mom, do you think he's really d-de-dead?" She studdered out. Mrs. Larkin looked up at her and bit her lip. "I don't know Tracy. I just don't know." She said and shook her head.**

_If you're reading this, there is going to come a day __  
__You move on and find someone else and thats okay __  
__Just remember this __  
__I'm in a better place __  
__Soldiers live in peace and angels sing amazing grace_

**As they both read the next part, the sobbing seemed to stop briefly. It was silent before Tracy spoke up."I don't want to love anybody else." Tracy said sobbing. "I only want to love him. We made a promise, to be together, until death do us part. I just know he's not dead." She sobbed harder. "He's not dead. He can't be dead." She broke down in his mother's lap and Mrs. Larkin rubbed circles on her back, trying to sooth her. "I know this is hard. But we'll make it. Link wouldn't want us living like this." ******

**"HE'S NOT DEAD." Tracy screamed and found herself on the ground sobbing, holding a picture from their wedding close to her chest.**

_So lay me down __  
__In that open field out on the edge of town __  
__And know my soul is where my momma prayed where that it would go __  
__If you're reading this __  
__If you're reading this __  
__I'm already home_

**His mother watched as she fell apart. She bit the inside of her lip. Neither of them saw that Link was standing behind his mother. Watching Tracy break down. He couldn't take it anymore. He nudged his mom who didn't respond at first, she had her head in her hands. She slowly removed her head, lifting it up. She didn't say anything, she just bounced up and from the couch, hugged him. Tracy heard the racket and got up. Rubbing the leftover tears from her eyes. When she saw Link, she rubbed them harder.******

**"Link, we thought you were dead." His mother sobbed.******

**Link stayed silent, hugging onto his mother, before with drawling and walking towards Tracy. She couldn't of ran any faster than she had. She leaped into his big hug. She couldn't of felt better than she did. She forgot the fact she was 9 months pregnant and she just hugged him as close as the bump between them would let them.******

**"I'm already home." Link whispered delicately in her ear.**  
-------------  
A/N: Dedicated to my grandfather who passed away yesterday. I will always love you.


End file.
